


Nocturnal Mist

by kinfic2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinfic2/pseuds/kinfic2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early Season 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturnal Mist

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in my LJ in 2009  
> 3 drabbles

_“Why is this other life haunting me every night?_ _  
We’re sharing one eternity, living in two minds._  
                                                                   _Linked by an endless thread, impossible to break.”_ _©Dream Theater_    
  
  
      Justin had the same dream every night—Brian would somehow find a way to make everything okay between them.  
  
      In his dream, he would see the lithe figure, tall and powerful, glowing with an aura of undeniable confidence. Brian would stride toward him, his hazel eyes warm and tender.  
  
      He would reach down, gently take his face in his hands and reassure him with a whisper of a kiss. In his dream, he would look up and see love.  
  
      Justin would wake from his dream feeling cold and dank, as if a shadow had been cast over his soul.

                                                                                          ~~~~~~~~~~~      

      Justin used to dream in technicolor, the visions emblazoned with the vibrancy of his life and the subtlety of his love.  
  
     The richly saturated images were bathed in sultry hues of dusky purple and blushing ivory, brilliant tones of bronzed hazel and electric blue, sun-kissed tints of saffron and auburn.  
  
     Now the pictures are black and white, dulled by shattered illusions and faded by abandoned hope. Shadowy figures in dreary shades of gray circle his tortured mind without direction, surreal wisps of faceless smoke.  
  
      Justin doesn’t dream that much anymore. When he does, he tries not to remember.

                                                                                         ~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Justin muses that his dreams seem to center on a sinewy back, muscular arms, and catlike grace. He justifies it by his non-stop involvement with _Rage._  
  
     He often reflects that his dreams concentrate more on the past instead of the present or the future. He wonders if it means anything.  
  
     He worries about his dreams or rather the increasing lack of them. He tries to convince himself to stop but doesn't succeed.  
  
      Justin often ponders if dreams really are wishes your heart makes. He thinks they’re not and tells himself it doesn’t matter. They never have been and never will be.  
  
                                                                                                 FINI


End file.
